Mine
by russianwinter013
Summary: I've been noticing strange feelings rising within me whenever I see Natsu. Something about that strong and resilient body...I can't help it. I watch his every move, and I just want every part of him to be mine. Only mine. No one can have him. He. Is. Mine. (Yandere!Gray)
1. Prologue

**Hello! Here is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction, _Mine._**

 **Title: Mine**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Angst, Horror**

 **Summary:** _I've been noticing strange feelings rising within me whenever I saw Natsu. Something about that strong and resilient body...I can't help it. I watch his every move, and I just want every part of him to be mine. Only mine. No one can have him. He. Is. Mine._

 **Author Notes:** _Yandere!Gray. My first time writing something like this, so bear with me. This will get darker as the story continues on, which is why this is rated M from the beginning._

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue

 _He's yours. No one else can have him._

"Oi, Gray!"

I was torn from my thoughts as the loud and clear voice of the Dragon Slayer heading towards me cut through the chatter accumulating around me.

 _Fight him. Dominate._

Heat wafted towards me, sending a surprisingly thrilling burn over my skin. I frowned and spread the icy aura around my body out further, shifting in my seat as I turned to face the salmon-haired man.

Natsu was grinning wildly, fangs bared as Happy lingered in the air near his right shoulder. Cana glanced over from her seat at the bar and sighed, shaking her head and gulping down more of her booze.

"What, flame-brain?" I turned to stare at him, feeling the beginnings of a headache starting already. Honestly, I had to suffer from migraines every day just talking to him.

 _My hands twitched, and fingers yearned to tangle in that rosy hair..._

"Erza, Lucy, Happy, and I were looking at new job requests. We want you to come." The idiot was grinning widely, laughing as Happy chattered on about how much money they would make and how they would split it—specifically for him to buy endless amounts of fish.

I sighed, rising to my feet as I stretched. "If it means keeping your butt out of trouble, then I'll come."

"Eh?" Natsu glared at me, dark eyes narrowing. "That supposed to mean something, droopy eyes? The heat surrounding him rippled and flared out. Pain stabbed through my head and I hid my wince as I butted heads with the Dragon Slayer.

"What do you think it means, flame-brain? Has your fire finally melted your pitiful excuse for a brain?" I reached for my own magic, channeling the icy energy through my veins. "Or are you just that stupid?"

"I dare you to say that again!" A boiling heat was radiating around the slightly shorter male, and his pupils thinned in his rising anger as a sound similar to a snarl rumbled in his chest.

 _Good. Make him angry. Make him fight._

"Or what? You'll melt me to nothing but water? Or will you cook my body to ash?" A deep aching exploded in the back of my head—it was as if it was protesting against my need to fight the bastard in front of me—but I clenched my teeth and loomed over him, burning cold vapor forming around me.

 _Overpower. Do it. Do it now._

"That is enough!"

Erza's powerful voice echoed throughout the room as she appeared with one of her hands on her hips. Her massive luggage cart was behind her, the steering handle in her other hand.

Both Natsu and I recoiled, eyes wide and bodies tensed. "Aye, sir!"

Her eyes narrowed as she glared down at us. "I don't want any trouble from either of you, got it? We all need this, specifically Lucy so she can pay her rent."

"Well, Natsu's going to rush in headfirst, so we'll be there to stop him." I ignored the dragon mage's outraged cry and turned to head out of the guild.

I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Erza stood beside me, her usually stern face softened into something like concern.

 _Get off. I don't want you. Nasty hands._

"Gray, are you feeling okay? I sensed an unhealthy spike in your magic levels when you were fighting Natsu."

The throbbing in my head screamed, but I ignored it and nodded at the older woman. "Yeah, I'm just tired. And Natsu's as annoying as ever—that alone will drain anyone."

 _Drain him. Drain him. Not her. You want him._

Titania tilted her head but seemed to accept my excuse, turning with an elegant grace and power. "Get some sleep on the train. You need to be at full strength."

"Mmm-hmm." I watched as she headed away, dragging the luggage cart behind her. Natsu groaned as Happy pulled him along down the road towards the train station, raising his voice over the complaints of the dragon mage. Lucy was beside them, trying to comfort the dragon wizard as he became nauseous at the thought of having to ride transportation.

 _I want him._

I sighed and ran a hand over my face, sweat trickling down between my shoulder blades as my chest tightened. I cringed and placed a hand against my throat, grimacing as I attempted to refocus my magic. It was hot enough outside that it was beginning to break through my cold exterior—something that did not happen often. It was making my headache worse, and I knew that I would be going to sleep tonight with a migraine.

With a huff, I straightened my shoulders and followed the rest of my team, putting my pain aside.

* * *

"Kill me...already..."

"For the love of God, if you don't shut up, I'm going to come over there and knock you out!"

 _Pin him to the ground. Show him who's in control._

The Dragon Slayer looked up at that, locking his narrow gaze onto me. "What'd you say?! You wanna fight?!" He jumped to his feet, his fists exploding into flames. I remained in my seat and watched as he gagged and wavered on his feet, collapsing to the floor.

"Tch. Typical bastard." The aching in my head decided to voice its presence, and I pressed my lips together and shut my eyes, leaning my head back to rest it against the seat. "Can't depend on him for anything..."

 _He'll writhe and moan. Beg for more._

 _You know he will._

Erza did not comment on my jibe, instead shoving me roughly in the back. "Go on and head to your room. You and Natsu will be together with Happy. Lucy and I will room together."

I forced myself not to roll my eyes in exasperation. Just wonderful. I would be spending a six-hour train ride with a Dragon Slayer who vomited every two seconds.

Just my luck.

... ... ...

Someone was shaking my arm insistently, tearing me from the deep and endless darkness that was sleep.

I groaned and cracked open an eye. "What?"

Lucy was standing over me, her large brown eyes bright and holding concern. "Gray, are you alright?"

"What?" I sat up abruptly—how had I ended up on the floor?—but the pain in my head roared. I flinched and brought a hand up to my forehead, feeling the sweat drenching my skin. "Crap. Damn it all."

"Gray, what's wrong?" The celestial spirit mage's eyes were wide, and her brow furrowed in her rising concern. Her hands slipped into mine as she helped me stand. I unintentionally drew back as her fingers trailed over the damp skin of my palms. "Why are you warm?"

I scowled and pulled away, attempting to use my powers to cool myself off. I was hot. That rarely ever happened. "Where's Natsu?"

"Outside. The train stopped a while ago." Lucy was staring at me with an intensity that made me uncomfortable.

"Gray." Erza appeared in the doorway, a pillar of scarlet power as the light in the hall enveloped her frame. "What's going on with you?"

I bit the inside of my cheek as Titania's booming voice did no good for my aching head. "Just let me sleep." I turned away from both of them, closing my eyes again as I rested my forehead against the cool glass of the train's window.

 _"Hey, Gray!"_

I jerked away from the window as something large collided with it, rattling the glass panes. Natsu had his face smashed against the glass, and with a grunt, he pulled himself back and glared at me.

 _"Get your butt out here! We still need to finish our fight!"_

Unnatural heat enveloped my frame, and I failed to restrain a shudder. Something about fighting with the Dragon Slayer was unappealing at the moment.

 _No. He's mine. Ours. Mine. Ours. Mine. Ours. Mine. Ours. **Mine.**_ _Ours. **Mine.**_

Truth be told, I knew there was something wrong with me. My head was pounding, my stomach had decided it was going to complete a hundred backflips as fast as it could, and I was _hot._ Sweat was covering my body, and even though I had stripped long ago, the fire that was holding me captive refused to let go.

"The train's about to leave the station," Lucy informed me, her voice soft and soothing. "Come on. We need to get you out of here."

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong with Gray?" Natsu jabbed a finger over his shoulder, motioning back to the ice mage trailing them.

"I think he's coming down with something." Lucy spoke from beside the Dragon Slayer, running a hand over Plue's head. "He's running a fever. I felt it on the train—he was hot to the touch."

Natsu whipped around with a dangerously sly grin on his face. "Is the little popsicle not feeling well today? Do you need to go home and lie down?"

Gray scowled, clenching his hands into fists. "Not now, Natsu." His voice was dark and weary, holding an endless exhaustion. "I don't have time for your crap."

The Dragon Slayer frowned, tilting his head. "You're refusing to fight? Aw, you're no fun anymore!"

A faint flush appeared on the ice wizard's face, and he pressed his lips together.

"Hey, Gray? What are you—Gray!"

At Natsu's cry, Erza and Lucy turned to see the Ice Make wizard fall to his knees, his hands wrapped around his throat as his eyes widened.

"Gray!" Erza and Lucy rushed over, Happy flying behind them.

Erza knelt at the cold wizard's side, putting her hands on his shoulders and stopping him from writhing on the ground. "Gray, can you speak? What is wrong?"

Dark eyes shot open, and then the Ice Make mage was lurching off of the ground, heaving his weight and pinning the Requip mage to the ground. His hands wrapped around her throat, effectively cutting off air flow before she had a chance to react.

Natsu growled, eyes flaring dangerously bright as he tensed. Flames ignited around his hands, and he bared his fangs. "Gray! Let go of her, you droopy-eyed bastard!"

"Natsu!" Erza fixed her dark glare on the Dragon Slayer, stopping him in his tracks. "He's not hurting me. Look at him."

The salmon-haired man calmed down somewhat, narrowing his eyes as he glared at the dark-haired mage. Gray still had his hands wrapped around Erza's throat, but there was no pressure or strength put behind the attack. The wizard was trembling, his muscles rippling beneath his pale skin. His eyes were dark and glazed, strangely dark.

Gray turned his head to stare at the Dragon Slayer, and a heavy and unsteady breath escaped his throat.

"Natsu..."

Before either of them could respond, Gray's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

* * *

 **So what's going on, you ask? Answer:** **Gray is developing unhealthy feelings for Natsu, and right now, it's affecting his physical and mental health badly. He may or may not get better.**

 **So this is just a taste. The way I'm setting this story up, this chapter is actually what happens later on, and the background building up to this will be explained in detail in the chapters to come.**

 **Updating depends on the support I get for this! :)**

 **R &R, pleaze! **


	2. Slipping

**Hello! Here's Chapter Two!**

 **Title: Mine**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Angst, Horror**

 **Summary:** _I've been noticing strange feelings rising within me whenever I saw Natsu. Something about that strong and resilient body...I can't help it. I watch his every move, and I just want every part of him to be mine. Only mine. No one can have him. He. Is. Mine._

 **Warnings: Hinted Mental Instability, Hinted Mental Breakdown, Unhealthy Desires, Implied Sexual Fantasies**

 **Author Notes:** _Thanks so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I'm glad you all liked this so much! :) Also, the only reason Team Natsu left the guild was my reasoning that it was necessary for the plot development. Which means that Natsu, Erza, and Lucy will all be able to see Gray break down and possibly give into his desires. You never know..._

* * *

Chapter Two: Slipping

I awoke with a start, my body soaked in sweat and my heart racing as if it had run a marathon.

My head protested as I sat up with a grunt and focused on calming down my breathing, my arms trembling beneath my weight. I felt oddly weightless and weak like I hadn't gotten enough sleep in however long I had been unconscious.

I stood slowly, moving as though it would stop the aching in my body, and I stumbled a bit before I caught my sense of balance. I took the chance to take in my surroundings. I was in a tent, simple and just enough to protect its occupants from the elements. I had been sleeping on a mat laid out on the ground. There had been a blanket, but I had seemingly thrown it off in my sleep if the haphazard way it was thrown across the small space was any indication.

Gritting my teeth, I swayed and shut my eyes, leaning against the wooden brace holding up the tent. A noise outside caught my attention, and with a heavy sigh, I made my way to the slightly ajar tent flap serving as a door.

Lucy and Erza lay on their sides with their backs to me, their shoulders touching and heads resting against each other. Their faint but deep breathing let me know that they were asleep.

I took a step outside of the tent only to almost trip over something large and hot. Natsu was splayed out on the ground before me, his chest rising and falling with his breathing and his obnoxious snoring as loud as ever. Happy was curled up on his chest, purring happily as he dreamed about whatever it was cats dreamed about.

Heat pooled up deep within me, and I clenched my hands into fists as darkness began to flicker in and out of my vision.

 _Look at him. He's practically begging for you to take him._

I clenched my teeth together, biting my tongue in the process. The explosion of iron only hastened my mind's attempts to ensnare me.

 _Do it. You know you want to._

 _No one will blame you. Just keep him quiet._

Just...keep him quiet. Put a hand over his mouth, groan as those sharpened teeth tore into my flesh, watch and grin as I...pound into him...

 _Pinned and quiet._

 _All yours. All mine._

 _Yes..._

Shaking my head violently, my throat and chest tightened and I found it suddenly difficult to breathe. I wavered on my feet, sweat dripping down the side of my face as my hands clutched the wooden tent frame beside me. My palms were slick, and my skin felt like it was being boiled.

My breathing hitched and I gasped, wheezing harshly as the pounding in my head screamed at me. I was trembling, and it was hard for me to see clearly. I had just woken up and now it was so hard for me to even think about staying conscious.

A murmur of voices sounded again, and I felt my knees give out beneath me.

Natsu stirred beside me, and the heat surrounding him was only serving to make my thoughts hazier.

 _Do it. Now. Take him now. Take him now._

My hands moved with their own agenda, and I was trailing my hands through those wonderful salmon locks. Oh, they were so soft and beautiful.

 _Imagine what you'll do. Act on your desires. Do it now. Do it now._

I was rising to my feet before I realized it.

He was going to be _mine._

* * *

 _I knew there was something wrong when **it** happened._

 _My powers momentarily backfired on me. Instead of projecting out onto my target, they penetrated me from deep inside._

 _I was sitting at the guild bar. Mirajane served me the ice cold water I usually ordered, but since that day was far hotter than the normal for Magnolia, I wanted to add more ice cubes to it._

 _But as I made to form the ice, my magic reared back and exploded inside me_ _—figuratively speaking, of course. It wasn't a pleasant experience, and since my form of Ice Make was weapons, it felt as though a dozen knives had pierced my side_ _—and it actually could have happened at some point._

 _When I grimaced and put a hand to my side, Mirajane looked over and frowned slightly. "Gray, are you okay?"_

 _I flinched and dug my fingers into my side in an attempt to nullify the pain. "Fine." I stood and headed towards the bathrooms in the back of the guild before she could respond._

 _I groaned as I braced myself against the counter of the sink, breathing deeply in an attempt to stop the acidic fire eating at my insides. My magic had never revolted against me like this before, so why was it doing it now?_

 _The door swung open, and a flash of heat filled the room._

 _"Gray! What are you doing here?"_

 _I scowled and shook my head, my fingers digging painfully into the marble counter. "It's a public bathroom, flame-brain."_

 _Suddenly Natsu was by my side, overwhelmingly close. My body protested and I tensed as his unnatural heat began to cancel out my cold._

 _I reared back as he began to sniff me, a faint snarl pulling his lips back and exposing his elongated canines. "What do you think you're doing?"_

 _"You smell off." He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, moving closer so we were almost nose to nose. His dark green eyes bored into my own, and he was staring at me with a darkened presence and power forming around him. "Did you eat something strange?"_

 _He could probably smell the change in my aura, knowing him. That, or he was smelling the toilets._

 _"Back off, freak." My vision was swimming, and I clenched my eyes shut and swayed, my fingers all but cracking the counter now._

 _Natsu noticed and I could feel his gaze burning into me. "Gray?"_

 _"Shut up and leave me alone." I straightened with a deep breath, inwardly cringing at the sudden pain in my chest as I pushed past Natsu and headed out into the hall. I was determined not to show weakness in front of the Dragon Slayer._

 _He had followed me out and was frowning as fire appeared around his fists. "You wanna fight, ice bastard?"_

 _"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" I whirled around to glare at him, but the sudden motion disrupted my sense of balance. Before I knew it, I had stumbled and collapsed. The fall was not long in the slightest, but it slammed my side against the rough brick wall and had me gritting my teeth against the pain._

 _"What_ _—_ _? Gray?" Two burning hands were placed on my shoulders, and I forced myself to open my eyes. Natsu was looming over me, and a faint hint of concern was burning in his bright green eyes. "How did you_ _—w_ _hat are you doing on the floor?"_

 _I stared at him for a long moment, trying to focus on his face. Darkness was obscuring more than half of my vision, and I could barely see the other man crouched over me._

 _"Get away from me." I clambered to my feet and pushed the Dragon Slayer out of my way, wincing as pain roared deep inside me._

 _I was gone before he could even think of a response._

* * *

 _Natsu POV - Third Person_

Natsu sniffed and rolled over on his side, ignoring the nudge against his side.

Subconsciously, he could feel the soft weight of Happy on his chest, and he could feel the rumbling of his purrs shuddering through him.

A faint sound appeared beside him, tearing him from the embrace of sleep. The salmon-haired man grumbled and cracked open an eye, heat flaring around his body as he glared at whoever had decided to wake him.

"What in the—Gray?!"

Natsu sat up abruptly, ignoring Happy as he rolled off and mumbled something about fish, staring at the wizard in front of him.

Gray was breathing strangely, different from when he had collapsed on the road all of those hours before, and he was staring down at the Dragon Slayer with glazed and sightless black eyes.

Natsu glanced over to Lucy and Erza, who were still sleeping soundly. Grimacing, he glared up at the Ice Make wizard. "Gray, get off of me!"

He made a sound similar to a groan as he reached out suddenly. Natsu tried to move away, but his weight—now centered on his chest—was making it hard to do so. The green-eyed male could have just thrown Gray off, but as much as the droopy-eyed bastard annoyed him, he was clearly not in his right mind.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to kick his butt when he was better, though.

Gray made that strange sound and shifted on top of his teammate, his hands rising to tangle in pink hair. The Dragon Slayer cringed and bared his teeth, growling in a deep warning.

One thought ran through the dragon wizard's mind.

 _No one touches my hair. No one touches my hair but me._

 _"Gray, get the hell off of me!"_

Natsu's voice exploded across the clearing, and it startled Lucy and Erza awake. Gray flinched back at the loud noise and shook his head, a grimace appearing on his face as something flickered in his bottomless eyes. His fingers remained tangled in salmon hair, and as he moved back they pulled harshly on the strands, making the Dragon Slayer arch his back and groan. No, no, no. _Let go of my hair._

Natsu lurched and cried out in rage, his fists erupting into flames as he writhed and struggled. Damn ice bastard, making him lose it like this—

"Natsu!"

Green eyes locked onto Lucy, who was staring at both of the men with concern and worry in her large brown eyes. She was tensed as if she were about to launch herself into a fight, her hand hovering over her key ring. Erza stood beside her, having changed into her Heart Kreuz armor, had her sword at the ready.

Natsu fixed his eyes back on Gray as something in his scent changed. He didn't have the clear but strong aroma of mint and pine trees anymore. It had morphed into something darker, like the feeling the Slayer would get when an extremely powerful villain was collecting their power.

Whoever was in front of him wasn't Gray.

"Erza," he called, flinching as Gray's nails scraped along his scalp. "He doesn't know what he's doing. So _get him off before I **hurt** him."_

The crimson-haired powerhouse nodded, rising to her feet and moving behind Gray. She placed her hands on his arms, pulling him away—ignoring the infuriated hiss that escaped his throat—and standing over him with a frown on her face.

Lucy kneeled by Natsu's side, placing a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"He didn't do anything to me," he muttered, a growl rumbling in his chest as he rose to his feet and headed over to stand next to Erza. Natsu bared his teeth in a snarl and glared down at the dark-haired man. "Gray, you had better explain yourself or I'm gonna beat the answer out of you."

The Ice Make wizard shuddered and groaned wordlessly, pressing his back against the wooden frame of the tent he had been sleeping in. His head was cradled in his hands as he drew his knees up against his chest. Surprisingly, he still had his clothes on, but if he narrowed his eyes the right way, Natsu could see the slick sheen of sweat covering his pale skin.

"Make it stop, make it stop." Gray was rocking back and forth, shaking his head repeatedly as he shivered almost violently. "Just make it stop."

"Make what stop?" Natsu glared down at the dark-haired mage, a displeased huff rumbling in his chest as he narrowed his eyes. "What in the world are you talking about?"

A wheezing gasp escaped the pale man, and his long and slender fingers dug into his scalp as he rocked faster and faster. "I don't want to. I don't want to—stop _talking!"_

He flinched back as Erza kneeled next to him, and that was when Natsu realized something was very wrong with him. Gray—no matter his mood, no matter what injuries he had—never drew back from anything. It was what made him the stubborn and irritating droopy-eyed popsicle he usually was.

"Gray." Titania's voice was calm and soft, and she had her hands spread. She almost seemed like a mother in the position she was in.

The Ice Make wizard groaned, curling in tighter on himself.

"Gray, look at me." Erza reached out and forced the pale man to look at her. Natsu frowned as he noticed the completely empty look in those black depths—it was as if there was no soul.

"He's almost there." The Slayer's voice startled even himself as he spoke and cut through the silence. As Erza turned her head slightly, still keeping her gaze on the wizard in front of her, Natsu scowled and shifted his weight, aware of Lucy's eyes on him. "His scent is changing back to normal. Keep talking."

She nodded and began to trace her thumbs over Gray's cheeks, and the action confused Natsu. When had Erza ever been this consoling? Usually, she was only downright terrifying.

"It's okay. Just come back and we'll work this all out, alright? We aren't going to leave you."

A light flickered in Gray's dead eyes, and then his normal scowl was on his face. Erza rose slowly as Gray groaned and shook his head, wincing as if in sudden pain as he brought a hand to his head.

"What the hell happened?" His voice was hoarse and dark, and he turned to glare at the Dragon Slayer. "Was it you?"

Something washed through Natsu and he found himself sighing as he grinned dangerously wide. "What would I have done?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" The ice mage hissed as his hand went to his side, cupping the side of his abdomen as a flash of true and explicit pain crossed his face.

He noticed all of them tense in concern and agitation, and his scowl deepened as he shakily rose to his feet.

"Enough of that. I'm going back to sleep. Don't bother me."

And with that, he disappeared back into the tent.

"There's something clearly not right with him," Lucy observed, frowning as she stared at the tent we had set up for Gray.

"His scent was off the entire time he was unconscious," Natsu muttered, sitting with a thud on the ground, bringing up dust around him. "It kept changing—he usually smells like mint and pine trees, but whenever he lost himself, it became something like Erza when she's mad."

The redhead fixed her murderous glare on the Dragon Slayer, and he flinched and raised his hands to defend himself. She did nothing, however, and her eyes drifted over to the tent.

"We'll keep an eye on him. Natsu, let us know when he's about to snap. There's something either out here—whether it is physical or mental—that is affecting his health and mental state." Erza headed back to her mat, sitting down and changing with a flash of light into her pajamas. "Natsu, continue to keep watch. Wake me if Gray becomes worse."

And with that, she was asleep, leaving them all to their thoughts.

* * *

I gasped silently as the heat raced through me again and again, doubling over in pain as the aching brought tears to my eyes.

 _Damn it. What the hell is going on with me?_

It had been all I could do to keep my somewhat-normal composure around the rest of my team. It had been hard, with Natsu standing there glaring at me...

 _—emerald eyes burning bright_

 _rolled back in his head as I—_

A soft moan escaped my throat as I wrapped my arms around my torso. Whatever was causing my powers to backfire and affect me this bad was getting worse. I could barely move, and I still felt like I was being cooked alive.

Lucy had noticed my fever back on the train, and I was surprised that Erza hadn't shown any realization when she brought my sane mind back to the present.

 _—you were never that—_

 _—bad word, bad word_ _—_

 ** _liar_**

 ** _liar_**

I groaned and curled up on my side, shutting my eyes tightly against the acid fire.

 _Hey, remember when you did that little stunt as a child? Remember the disappointment and horror on Ur's face when she saw you? When she realized what you had done?_

"Stop it, stop it." Tears were streaming down my face now, and the invisible hands around my chest tightened their hold. I gasped and wheezed pathetically, my nails tearing at the flesh of my throat in a futile effort to force air back into my lungs somehow.

A dark voice cackled in the back of my mind, and crimson flashed through my vision as I struggled to keep my hold on reality. My hands rose to tangle in my hair, and I dimly realized that I had pulled out some strands if the dark hairs in my lap were any indication.

 _You're fighting, but you know you can't deny it._

 _Take him. Take him while he's asleep. Watch him moan and writhe in agony as you hold him down and thrust into those burning hot depths...fill him with your_ _—_

While he's asleep...as I...

A scream bubbled up in my throat as I slammed my fists into the ground. No, no, no. I couldn't do that! I will _not_ do that!

 _But you want him._

Not like that.

 _Like that? So you do want him in some way..._

No. No, no, no.

I was shaking harder now, my breathing coming faster and faster. Pain laced through my stomach and throat, and I coughed violently—I just needed air. Needed freedom from this...desire...

 _My desire..._

Would it go away if I just gave in? Would the voices stop bothering me?

 _No guarantees._

My body became lax, and I wavered on the thin line between consciousness and dreamless sleep.

But I knew I needed time to sort this all out. To clear my mind.

I would wake at dawn and leave the rest of the team. I was nothing but a nuisance with my slipping mental and health state.

 _Sleep now. All will be better._

I scoffed, rolling onto my side.

"Better, huh?"

My eyes shut, but the fire still remained.

 _"Liar."_

* * *

 **And we're at the end (of Chapter Two).**

 **I sort of have an idea where I want to go with this. This and the following chapters will build up to Gray's yandere side, and I don't plan on being all nice and fluffy with it (are there even any nice and fluffy yandere characters out there?)**

 **The flashbacks serve as information on how Gray became physically sick. The mental stuff, though...that's later.**

 **I don't think this story will be too long, and I still have nearly forty episodes of Fairy Tail left. I'm trying not to put spoilers in this for any of the arcs, but I've decided that this takes place long after Lucy's arrival and possibly before or after the Battle of Fairy Tail. So bear with me, please, and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **Any mistakes in grammar or spelling are mine. Natsu's third person POV was originally written in first person, so if something bothers you, feel free to point it out. :)**

 **Oh, and my Transformers and Danny Phantom fans know this, but you all can call me Stark. It's a nickname given to me by some people here on FF.**

 **Until next time! R &R, pleaze! :D**


	3. Wandering

**Hello! Here's Chapter Three! Sorry for the wait!**

 **Title: Mine**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Angst, Horror**

 **Summary:** _I've been noticing strange feelings rising within me whenever I see Natsu. Something about that strong and resilient body...I can't help it. I watch his every move, and I just want every part of him to be mine. Only mine. No one can have him. He. Is. Mine._

 **Warnings: Hinted Mental Instability, Hinted Mental Breakdown, Hinted Mental Illness, Unhealthy Desires, Implied Sexual Fantasies and Content**

* * *

Chapter Three: Wandering

My feelings for Natsu have grown over time. There's no denying that.

At first, I wasn't so sure what I was feeling. I thought it was some strange leftover from one of the women I often used as outlets for my tension.

But now I know that it is far from that.

He was just so...intricate. So complex and startling. He could go from childish and playful to frighteningly powerful and aggressive.

It was one of the things I admired about him.

 _One of the things you adore..._

 _One of the things you need..._

A groan escaped my throat as I paced the length of the cave I had found, running my hands through my dark hair. Lately, the fantasies have been growing worse, and it is all I can do to stop myself from pinning the fiery bastard down and taking him right then and there—no matter where we were and no matter who was there. My desires were welling up inside me, and I knew that no one but Natsu could suppress them.

 _No one but him..._

A strange feeling began to pool deep within me, and I shuddered with the longing that overwhelmed me. I wanted him; I _needed_ him. I just needed to feel that flaming flesh beneath my icy fingers—feel the thrilling burn as I dug my nails deep into his skin—

 _—just needed to see those blazing emerald green eyes roll back as I slammed into him faster and faster..._

I gasped and fell to my knees, my hands scrabbling at my throat as I struggled to breathe correctly. No, no, no. I couldn't do that. Couldn't—it was wrong, so wrong—

 _—but you know it's what you want—_

wrong

 _—give in—_

 _now—_

wrong

The icy aura around me flared and lashed out, and my room was coated in a sheen of unnatural ice. It usually was not noticeable, but I knew my emotions were tied with my powers. Not like Natsu, whose emotions could literally make him a dragon-human hybrid, but almost similar.

 _He'll want you because of that. You're similar. Almost the same._

 _Make him yours._

 _Find him._

I paused to lean against the sun-baked rock near me, the searing heat contrasting against my icy skin—well, it would have been normal had I not been running a fever.

I hummed softly as I shut my eyes. It was so warm. Just like Natsu.

Just like him.

Just...like...him.

 _Mine._

* * *

"Erza! Lucy! Get up now!"

Titania jolted awake and was on her feet, changing into the Kreuz armor with a flash of light.

Lucy groggily stood, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. "What is it, Natsu?"

The Dragon Slayer whirled around, his flaming fist providing light in the thick darkness of the night. "Gray's gone!"

"What do you mean, gone?" Erza questioned, narrowing her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I woke up and he was gone! And I can't smell him anymore!" Natsu's eyes were bright, and he was shaking his head over and over as his flames rose and spread. "Everything's all jumbled up—I can't tell one thing from the other."

Lucy frowned, her eyes narrowing the slightest bit. "You can't tell the scents apart? Has that happened before?"

"I don't know." Natsu was tense, his eyes bright and his flames increasing in temperature by the minute. "Everything is still there, but it's all mixed together. Like you—vanilla and sunshine—and Erza, who smells like strawberries and sugar. Probably because of all the cake she eats."

Titania's eyes flashed as she fixed her dark stare on the Dragon Slayer. "What was that?"

"Ah, nothing!" Natsu ran a hand through his salmon-colored hair before tensing. He sniffed the air, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Natsu?" Lucy's hand hovered over her key ring, and Erza summoned a sword.

The Dragon Slayer turned slowly in a circle, eyes darting back and forth. "Something's coming."

As if on cue, an explosion sounded off to the east of the forest, and an intense wave of magical power washed over the land.

Lucy's hands went up to cover her mouth, and Erza's eyes widened as she adjusted her grip on her sword.

"Is that...?"

"Yes." The redheaded woman nodded, a grace expression appearing on her face. "That's Gray's power."

"What happened?" Lucy asked, a fearful expression appearing in her large brown eyes. "What is he—?"

A flash of bright light consumed the area, and then Erza was dressed in her Black Wing armor. Spreading the wings, she turned to look at Natsu and Lucy. "Natsu, you and Lucy keep searching for Gray on the ground. If what I think happened is true, his powers lashed out because of his impaired mental and physical health, and he will only hurt himself even more. We need to find him and get him to calm down." She shot into the air and flapped her wings, preparing to fly away.

"Erza!"

She turned to see Natsu glaring at her, his emerald eyes alight with a passionate fire.

"Leave some for me! I still wanna beat his tail!"

With a smirk, Erza nodded and took off.

* * *

I stopped to lean heavily against a tree, feeling the sweat dripping down my face as I struggled to breathe correctly.

The camp where I had left the others was far enough away that they would have a bit of a hard time tracking me down. Natsu wouldn't be much help either since I had placed plants around him that numbed the senses. I knew he would recover faster than a normal person, but it would buy me some time at least.

A branch snapped behind me, and I froze. My aura rippled and spread out, coating the grass in a clear sheen of ice. I grimaced and bared my teeth as the pain flared up inside of me, stronger than it usually was.

I turned to look at where the source of the noise had come from. A bird stared back at me, its beady eyes bright in something like curiosity and...concern?

I rolled my eyes and groaned, forcing myself to move. I couldn't stay in one place. I had to keep moving. My mind was slipping and I knew I wouldn't hold on for much longer.

Acid fire tore through my body once again, and I clenched my teeth together and wrapped my arm around my torso. Bile rose in the back of my throat, and I gagged as I held back the impulse to purge my systems. There wasn't anything to bring up and I would only make myself sicker.

I shuddered and clenched my eyes shut, blood exploding in my mouth as I bit my tongue. My body was trembling, and sweat slowly and deliberately crawled down my skin.

 _Keep...moving. You have to keep moving._

I caught myself baring my teeth and frowned, my breath hitching in the back of my throat. A slight laugh escaped my throat as I shook my head and pushed myself off with the tree, continuing down the forest path.

* * *

 _"Gray!"_

 _I grimaced and clenched my hands into fists, slowing my pace as I turned around._

 _Natsu was stalking towards me, a dangerous grin on his face. To my surprise, the Raijinsh_ _ū were behind him, something like amusement in their eyes. Bickslow was grinning like an idiot as always, Freed was staring coldly at me, and Evergreen was smirking in what I believed was a lascivious manner._

 _"What?" I had thought I would be able to get out of the guild without the human bloodhounds finding me. Guess I had high hopes._

 _"Laxus wants to challenge me and you to a duel!" Natsu declared triumphantly, baring sharpened teeth as he bounced on his feet in his barely contained excitement._

 _"What?" I froze and stared at the approaching man, the aching in my head put on hold as I felt a wave of nauseated shock run through me. Laxus usually blew off Natsu's constant requests for a fight, and him accepting one was making me suspicious of his motives._

 _"You scared, Gray? Huh?" Bickslow growled, but the hidden threat was short-lived as he stuck out his tongue and laughed maniacally, his babies dancing in a circle around him. "There ain't nothing to be scared of! He won't hurt you much!"_

 _"Our Laxus will adhere to the rules," Freed state dryly, his hand resting on the top of his sword sheath. "You have my word."_

 _At least I could depend on Freed to actually keep his word. I oould not really say the same thing for the others, however._

 _"I'm not in the mood right now," I muttered, turning away and continuing to walk out of the guild. "Don't bother me again."_

 _"Hey!" Rushing footsteps reached me and then Natsu was suddenly in front of me. His bright green eyes showed his irritation, but there was something like genuine confusion in his eyes as he gripped my arms in the sheer strength he was known for._

 _"You're turning down a fight? What's wrong with you?"_

 _I frowned and tried to pull back from the Dragon Slayer, the pounding in my head spreading throughout my entire body. "Let go of me, Natsu." When he made to protest, I narrowed my eyes and spread out my aura, a thinly veiled warning that would escalate to something more if he didn't move away. "Now."_

 _I could feel the Raijinsh_ _ū's gazes on me, but I ignored them. I didn't care if I hurt their precious Laxus' pride by denying his request. He had enough of that already._

 _Freed's cold green stare drilled a hole into my head as he frowned. He was becoming suspicious_ _—nosy little Rune mage. "Gray, your magic is—"_

 _"—no one asked you, now, did they?" I snapped, fixing my glare on the Dark Écriture wizard. "Stop butting your nose in things you don't belong in and leave me the hell alone."_

 _Natsu growled, his heat increasing to dangerous levels. "You bastard_ _—"_

 _"—get off of me!" I lashed out at the pinkette, my powers flaring up and out. Ice raced up the fire wizard's arm and hissed as it burned his heated flesh. Natsu cried out and reared back, his eyes wide and dangerously bright as his unnatural heat burned off the ice._

 _"What is your problem?" He demanded, his voice rising in volume and register. He was shocked and angry, and his heat was beginning to singe the wallpaper on the hall surrounding us._

 _I was close to hyperventilating, if the way my head was swimming and my chest and throat were tightening were any indication. I shook violently and backed away, attempting to rein in my powers and get back control of myself._

 _Both Natsu and the Raijinshū were staring at me with something akin to anger, curiosity, and bemusement. They were waiting for an answer._

 _With a scowl, I backed away from the four wizards, shaking my head in something that probably looked like fear or disbelief._

 _"L-Leave me alone." I inwardly cursed myself for letting my voice waver. Now they would definitely think something was wrong with me. "Just st-stay away and leave me alone."_

 _... ... ..._

 _"Gramps!"_

 _Makarov turned at the heavy and abrasive voice that tore through the silence. Natsu was stalking towards him, a dangerous fire in his eyes. He was running his hands over his arms, a snarl of faint pain curling his lip back and exposing his sharpened teeth._

 _"What? I'm kinda busy here," the elderly man grumbled, taking another swig of his drink._

 _"Master." Mirajane caught his attention as she pointed at the Dragon Slayer._

 _Makarov frowned as he noticed the unnatural gray tinge of the fire wizard's skin, specifically that of his arms. As the Dragon Slayer finally came to a stop in front of them, and both powerful wizards frowned as they noticed the pinkette's heat was cooler than normal and he was shaking._

 _"Natsu. What_ _—?"_

 _"—that bastard!" Natsu soared, his heat attempting to surge back to full strength but failing to do so. "I'm gonna rip off his hands and shove them so far up his ass he'll be feelin' and tastin' them for weeks!"_

 _"Natsu!" Makarov raised his voice over the Slayer's complaints. "Shut up and tell me what actually happened!"_

 _"Stupid droopy-eyed bastard went too far, that's what!" Natsu glared directly at the elder man, fury clear in his gaze. "I've never even pushed him that far, but he—he went and did this_ _—!_ _"_

 _"Master Makarov." Freed appeared behind the Dragon Slayer, the rest of his team flanking him. "We can account for what happened."_

 _Makarov was deep in thought as the Rune mage explained what had happened. He fixed his stare on the enraged Dragon Slayer._

 _"Mirajane, find Wendy. Gray's magic is corrupted right now and if we don't heal Natsu, he'll lose his limbs to extreme frostbite," the Fairy Tail Master muttered, leaping from his seat and landing on the floor. "I'll go talk to Gray."_

 _"Huh?" Natsu's eyes wide and he was frowning as he looked down at the tiny man. "Why? It's nothing I can't handle—I'll kick his ass once I can feel my hands."_

 _"No." Makarov's voice was cold and hard, and a grave expression was on his face. "Stay out of this. That's an order."_

 _He was gone before Natsu could protest._

... ... ...

Natsu muttered under his breath as he continued down the forest path, branches snapping under his feet.

"Natsu, it's hot," Happy complained, floating in the air around the Slayer as he fanned himself with a wing.

"Mmm." The pinkette nodded, his eyes darting around the forest as he sniffed the air.

"Huh? Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked, her chocolate eyes wide in concern.

"Just thinkin'." Natsu rolled his shoulders and sighed heavily. "Damn popsicle. Coulda helped you if you'd decided to stay."

"Will Gray be okay?" Happy asked, concern clear in his voice.

"After I beat his face in?" Natsu grinned and raised a fire-engulfed fist, the flames reflecting in his eyes. "Sure, he will." His grin vanished and his face settled into a coldly solemn expression. "Just gotta find him first."

"That's not going to help anything," Lucy muttered, leaning against a tree and wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

The little Exceed frowned at the Slayer's expression. "We'll find him, Natsu."

"It'd be better if I could smell him," the pinkette hissed, running a hand over his face. "Everything is still all mixed up, and it's bothering the hell out of me." Natsu sighed and looked up at the sky, crossing his arms over his head. "I wonder what Erza is doing..."

* * *

Erza Scarlet flew silently over the land, her deep brown gaze flicking over the landscape.

 _Where are you, Gray? Why won't you tell us what's wrong?_

The Requip mage hummed deep in thought as she swerved in the air. She could sense nothing from the Ice Make wizard, but she couldn't make any presumptions. She had no evidence to support any theories at the moment.

A chilling wind whipped past her, and she slowed to hover in the air. With a frown, she dipped down and landed in an open clearing, changing back into her standard Kreuz armor.

 _There was something here..._

A branch snapped behind her, and Titania frowned and summoned a sword, holding it out in front of her.

A flash of pink and blue pink passed through her vision, and at the last moment, Erza stepped to the side as something large and hot rushed past her.

Straightening to her full height, the S-Class mage frowned and turned to face the intruder. "What do you think you're doing?"

Natsu was in a crouch close to the forest floor, his eyes shut tightly and the wind stirring his pink hair. He was breathing deeply, his face schooled into an expression of careful concentration.

With a huff, he straightened and ran a hand through his spiked hair. "Tryin' to get my senses back in order. It's clearing up, but I still can't smell Gray."

Happy flew in with a strange expression on his face, hovering in the air between Natsu and Erza. Lucy followed soon after, panting slightly as she came to a stop beside the redhead.

The Exceed crossed his tiny arms and frowned. "Natsu's been acting weird and it's hot outside and I'm hungry, so can we just get this over with?"

"You'll get your wish when we find Gray," Erza stated plainly. "For now, stop complaining and search by air. I need to speak with Natsu alone."

"They like each other," Happy purred, hiding his face behind his paws as he laughed darkly. His tail whipped back and forth behind him like it was agreeing with him and mocking the wizards before him.

Erza growled and narrowed her eyes, brandishing her sword at the Exceed. "Didn't I just tell you to _leave?"_

Happy squeaked and turned to fly away. "Aye, sir!"

Natsu sniffed and pressed his lips together, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't like this, Erza."

"I know." The Requip wizard was frowning as well, her gaze fixed on the clear blue sky. "It's not like Gray to act like this."

"Well, I'm gonna kick him all the way back to Magnolia when we find him. Payback for him making us search for him while we could be doing better things," Natsu muttered, baring his fangs in a wide yet dangerous grin.

Lucy sighed, throwing her head back. "Natsu, we need him conscious if we want to find out what's wrong."

"Yeah, but I still want to get him back for what he did to my hands!"

Both Erza and Lucy stared blankly at the Dragon Slayer.

"What is he going on about?" Lucy whispered as she watched the pinkette growl and shake his fists in the air.

Titania shrugged. "Who knows?"

* * *

I wavered on my feet once again, and I steadied myself shakily.

I could see a town silhouetted against the dying sunlight. It was so close, but at the pace I was moving, it would take me a while to get there.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I tensed. Had they found me already?

A flash of blue appeared in the corner of my vision, and I cursed under my breath as I ducked behind a bush.

Happy flew in silently, his eyes darting back and forth. His ears flicked and he slowed to a stop, landing on his paws.

"Gray? Where are you? Gray! Please!"

I clenched my teeth and placed a hand over my mouth. The motion caused the pain slumbering in my body to stir and waken, and I clenched my free hand into a tight fist to draw my attention away from the pain.

The blue Exceed frowned and sat down with a sigh. "I just want a nice nap and a tasty fish. Is that too much of a wish?"

I caught myself smirking. Of course, Happy was thinking about fish at a time like this.

The smirk vanished as quickly as it had appeared. If Happy was by himself searching me, that meant the others would be as well.

I shifted against the slightly warm forest floor, biting my tongue as a flare of pain shot down my legs. I had to keep moving—if Natsu's senses were restored, he would have no problem tracking me.

I glanced around the bush. Happy was no longer there.

Darkness flickered in my vision as I breathed heavily. My remaining strength was fading, and I was beginning to slip once more.

 _No. Keep moving. You can't let them find you._

But before I knew it, my eyes were slowly shutting and I was falling into an endless dark.

* * *

Natsu looked up as the familiar mint and pine tree smell bombarded his senses. He jolted and stepped forward, his emerald eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Are you picking up something?" Lucy murmured beside him, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"He's close." The Dragon Slayer moved in a restless manner, sniffing and tasting the air.

"What direction?" Erza questioned, resting her sword on her shoulder as her gaze hardened.

Natsu growled something and then shot forward, leaving a trail of dirt and leaves in his wake.

Erza and Lucy exchanged a glance before heading off after the Slayer.

... ... ...

"Guys! Over here!"

Happy was hovering in the air, waving his paws above his head. He pointed to his partner, who was crouched over something large and dark.

Natsu stared blankly at the unconscious man before him. His hand was raised, and he was poking the man in the shoulder like a child discovering a worm for the first time.

"Gray!" Lucy began to move forward, but she was stopped by a heavy hand on her shoulder. She turned to look up at Erza, confusion in her eyes.

"Wait," the redhead instructed. "Watch Natsu. He'll let us know if it's safe."

Natsu had moved into a position that made it look like he was straddling the unconscious Gray. He was almost nose-to-nose with the Ice Make wizard, and he inhaled deeply and seemed to wait for a moment before he moved back.

Grinning widely, he gave a thumbs up with both hands. "He's alright!"

Erza moved and picked up the unconscious wizard, placing him over her shoulder with barely any effort. "Come. We need to get back to the guild so we can try to heal him."

* * *

Gajeel Redfox glanced up as he caught the scent of a certain Dragon Slayer. With a snarl, he shoved a handful of screws into his mouth and rose to his feet.

Panther Lily looked up at his partner, his usual frown deepening. "Gajeel. What is it?"

"Somethin' smells off." Crimson eyes burned darkly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't feel right."

At that moment, the door to the guild crashed open. Natsu came bolting in, the grave expression on his face silencing all conversation in the hall. Lucy followed soon after, a troubled light in her eyes. Happy flew in a saddened manner, his eyes cast down and fixed on the floor.

"Guys. What's wrong?" Mirajane asked, stepping around the bar counter with her blue eyes wide in concern.

Erza appeared in the doorway, the sunlight setting her crimson hair on fire. A tension filled the room as everyone noticed what she was carrying.

Gray lay unconscious in the armored woman's arms. A faint grimace curled back his lips and his chest heaved with pained breaths. Sweat soaked his clothes and he twitched in some sort of pain instilled upon him from whatever he was dreaming about.

Titania met the Take-Over wizard's shocked and confused stare.

"Get the Master. Immediately."

* * *

 **So sorry for the wait! I had thought I knew what I'd wanted to do with this chapter, but after I posted Chapter Two I realized I was sort of stuck...many, many apologies. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Need

**Um...yeah. So, it's been a while, as I am sure a lot of you are no doubt aware. I can do nothing but apologize profoundly, over and over again, and hope all of you forgive me. Truth be told, I was legitimately stuck on this story. Like, brain dead and no words forming stuck on this story. I hate writer's block** **—it disappoints me and all of the people waiting for the next chapter. So I hope you forgive me and accept my deepest, most profound apologies, and enjoy Chapter Four.**

 **Title: Mine**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Horror, Angst**

 **Summary:** _I've been noticing strange feelings rising within me whenever I see Natsu. Something about that strong and resilient body...I can't help it. I watch his every move, and I just want every part of him to be mine. Only mine. No one else can have him. He. Is. Mine._

 **Warnings: Hinted Mental Instability, Hinted Mental Breakdown, Hinted Mental Illness, Unhealthy Desires, Implied Sexual Fantasies and Content, Necrophilia, Yandere Elements**

 **Thank you all so much for your continuous support! It really means a lot!**

* * *

 _Chapter Four: Need_

Lucy watched as Natsu paced the room, tendrils of heat radiating off of his lean and muscled frame. He was muttering something unintelligible beneath his breath, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists.

Beside the blonde, Erza stood tall and strong, her arms crossed over her chest and an unreadable expression on her face. The rays of the dying sun outside ignited her hair, setting the bright crimson strands aflame and enveloping her armored frame in a vivid light.

After Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Natsu had brought in the unconscious Gray, Makarov had ordered for them to put Gray in a separate room. Freed had put magic-detaining charms around the room, specifically around Gray's bed.

The green-haired man had had to go through the trouble of explaining to an incensed Natsu, a worried Lucy, and a looming Erza that the charms were to keep both them and Gray under control—for _any special occasions that may occur,_ he had said.

Gray shifted and let out a deep breath, his face drawn up tight in pain as he groaned. The light shone off of his sweat-drenched skin as he shuddered, tossing and turning over in the bed.

"Is Porlyusica on her way?" Lucy asked softly, her bright gaze fixed on the unconscious man laid out prone on the bed before her. "I'm worried for Gray."

"The bastard'll be fine." Natsu's voice was rough and dark, sounding from the shadows as he glared at nothing in the space before him. "He always is. Just makin' us worry for no damn reason."

"If we had known what was wrong with him before, we could've prevented this." Lucy frowned and pressed her lips together, letting out a deep sigh as she leaned heavily against a nearby wall. "But Gray's so stubborn he'd get his arm chopped off in a battle and would still continue to fight."

"That's what makes Gray himself," Erza stated plainly, her eyes flashing gold in the sunset light. "He wouldn't be the same otherwise."

"So what exactly happened?" Cana demanded, a deep frown on her face as she took a huge swig of her barrel of booze. "You never really explained it."

"We don't know." Erza shrugged a powerful shoulder as she moved her hair out of her face. "Perhaps Porlyusica can tell us."

"Gray has been acting strange the past few days." Freed strode into the room, his long hair flowing behind him. "The healer may be able to tell us what exactly is going on. His magic has been all over the place—erratic, violent, and impulsive, as it was somehow tied to his emotions."

Natsu rose to his feet, running a hand through his thick pink hair. "He smelled weird, too. No more mint and pine. Somethin' else."

"Salamander's right," Gajeel muttered, glaring out from beneath his hair. "It's either his magic messing up big time or he's not healthy at all."

"Well, I believe that is up for discussion."

They all turned just as Porlyusica strode into the room, her deep crimson eyes bright as she curled her lip back at the sight before her.

Titania stepped forward, crossing her arms over her chest. "Porlyusica. Do you believe you can tell us what's wrong?"

The pink-haired woman scoffed, looking down her nose at the Requip wizard before her. "Quite possibly. But you all need to move if I am going to do anything."

Gajeel huffed out a laugh and straightened, shaking out his mane of hair. "I'm leaving, Grandma. Anyone else?"

"I need to collect my thoughts," Erza stated dryly, following the iron dragon out of the room.

Porlyusica turned to face the only remaining wizard in the room. "Are you planning to stand there all day or leave?"

"Sorry. I'm not going anywhere and you're not getting rid of me," Natsu muttered, narrowing his eyes. "What's wrong with Gray?"

The healer scowled and shook her head. "If you let me work, I may know."

Natsu's eyes were wide and bright as he stared intently at the woman. "Gray doesn't do this often. He doesn't get sick like this."

"I am well aware, Dragon Slayer," Porlyusica muttered, irritation flashing in her crimson-black eyes as she looked over the unconscious Gray's body.

It was silent until the Dragon Slayer twitched, narrowing his eyes. "You're gonna fix him, right? You're supposed to be the best out there."

"I _am_ the best healer out there. And you need to stop worrying so much." She glanced up at the fire wizard briefly, something like a soft smile curling back her lips. "I'll find out what's wrong. Now get out so I can work peacefully."

* * *

 _Makarov moved silently down the cobblestone path outside of the guild hall, towards the back of the garden situated in the back._

 _Freed and Bickslow had told him that they had last seen Gray heading out to the garden, seemingly "ill-minded" and "creepy looking."_

 _The Fairy Tail Master could see a faint silhouette of a figure crouched in a corner behind some hedges. Soft murmuring was carried on the winds as the elderly man approached his child._

 _Gray was sitting with his back to the trimmed bush looming over him, his legs drawn up to his chest and his breathing ragged and hoarse. He was muttering words beneath his breath, his forehead pressed against his knees._

 _"Gray."_

 _The ice wizard jolted, curling in tighter on himself as the muttering became louder. He began to rock back and forth, his breathing quickening as frost crawled across the ground around him._

 _Makarov frowned and tilted his head. "Gray. I need to talk to you about what you did to Natsu."_

 _Gray groaned softly, trembling viciously. Frost coated the ground around him, suspending the plant life in a frozen animation._

 _"Natsu's arms are being frozen to death, but you know that, don't you?" The Fairy Tail Master narrowed his eyes in a glare as he stared down at the shaking young man. "You can't hurt someone like that and expect to not be punished."_

 _"I didn't do anything wrong." Gray's voice was hoarse and soft as he spoke through a gap in his arms. "I did nothing wrong. I didn't do anything wrong."_

 _"Yes, you did. Porlyusica said there was deep freezing that could have shattered his bones if she hadn't arrived when she did."_

 _"No." The raven shook his head back and forth violently, and Makarov caught a glance of glazed, endless obsidian eyes. "You're lying. My m-magic wouldn't do that. I can't do that."_

 _Sighing heavily, the elderly man knelt in front of the sick wizard. "Gray, look at me and tell me what's wrong. Why did you hurt Natsu like this?"_

 _"I didn't hurt him!" Gray hissed, finally turning to face the man. "It was out of my hands! He came to me and_ _—"_

 _"Enough, Gray!" Makarov snapped as his brow furrowed deeply. "You can't do this and by Mavis, I will not let you do it again." He crouched down in front of the trembling young man. "Do you understand me?"_

 _Gray breathed shakily, sightless black eyes fixing onto the elderly man in a long stare. After a tense moment of silence, he nodded._

 _"Good." Makarov straightened to his not-so-considerable height and turned to head out of the garden. "You are welcome to come back inside when you have collected yourself."_

* * *

 _I panted heavily as I stared at my hands. The rain pounded down on the cobblestone street around me and the clear but ever-present aroma of icy water and the sakura blossoms filled my senses._

 _The bruised and bloody body of my former tormentor lay prone beneath me, moaning softly in pain as his weak, rattling breaths echoed forlornly in the damp air around me._

 _I flinched as a large and long-fingered, icy hand landed on my shoulder, whirling around._

 _Two slanted silver-black eyes stared intently at me through a narrow, pale face. "You did a wonderful job. Don't you feel better?"_

 _I nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "Yes."_

 _The man grinned widely, and the moonlight above us bleached his eyes a pale white. "Good. Now, let's get going. We have more work to do."_

 _Without a glance back at the broken and bruised body, the two turned and vanished into thin air._

* * *

"Natsu."

The pink-haired wizard turned at the sound of his name, a frown pulling down the corners of his mouth. Freed and Bickslow were making their way towards him. The Rune wizard's gaze was as sharp as ever, and the soul eater was without his totems even as he grinned wildly.

"What do you want?" the Dragon Slayer demanded, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets.

Freed tilted his head to the side slightly, his hair shifting over his shoulders in brightly-colored waves. His vibrant green eyes burned in the sunlight as he stared intently at the fire wizard. "Are you really this disturbed by what's happened to Gray?"

Bickslow elbowed the smaller mage, something like a frown appearing on his face. "Geez, Freed. Be a little more considerate, would you?"

"Why would I be worried for droopy eyes?" Natsu hissed, glaring at the two wizards. "And how come you keep coming back to me about this?" A snarl began to appear on his face, exposing his sharpened teeth as his hands curled into fists at his side. "Do you think I had something to do with this? That I could have caused this?"

Freed's lips turned up in a thin, cold smile. "Maybe if you had realized something was wrong long before you went on that mission, you could have stopped this."

The Dragon Slayer growled, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head to the side. "It was Gray's fault that he decided not to take care of himself."

Bickslow laughed throatily, his eyes flashing a toxic green for a brief moment. "Keep tellin' yourself that. We just wanted to know what exactly happened."

"What happened?" Natsu scoffed, scratching at the side of his neck and frowning deeply. "A ton of things happened. I'm still trying to make sense of it. But Gray was acting weird—I mean, more than he does."

Emerald eyes darting to the side, the pinkette curled his lip back in a snarl. "You want the rest of the details? Go ask Erza or Lucy. I've got somewhere I've gotta be."

And with that, the fire wizard was gone, leaving the two suspicious men behind.

* * *

 _I was floating in a dark, murky wasteland. My body was weightless, and I found that it took some effort to move._

 _There was a flash of color in the corner of my vision, and I forced my head to move._

 _A chill went down my spine as I took in the scene before me._

 _Crimson. That was all I could see. Nothing but the thick, viscous fluid covering everything._

 _All of my comrades lay dead or dying in pools of their own flesh and blood, their faces twisted in a macabre expression of horror, rage, and fear. In the corner, Cana and Elfman lay struggling for their last breaths, their clothes were torn to shreds and their bodies littered with deep lacerations. Lucy was spread out over the bar, quite literally, her arms and legs sawed off and thrown feet away from her corpse. Her once-vibrant chocolate eyes were wide and dull, empty orbs that sent chills down my spine._

 _"Gray..."_

 _I whipped around, suddenly on my feet as I faced the source of the voice._

 _Natsu was crawling towards me, dragging his weakened body across the bloodstained ground. Rage and terror burned brightly in his one visible eye_ _—the other was swollen shut and glazed with blood and bits of flesh and bone. His teeth were bared in a defiant snarl, and sparks danced across his bruised and tattered skin as he forced his way towards me._

 _I found myself unable to speak, my tongue having been removed and my throat working hard in useless motions._

 _"Why? Why did you do this to us?" Natsu's voice was a cold, dead, emotionless drone, a sound so bizarre and outlandish that it had me reeling. "Why did you betray us?"_

 _The scent of ashes and burned flesh overwhelmed me, and I fought to hide the gag that was rising in the back of my throat._

 _"We trusted you."_

 _Long crimson hair flowed before me, teasing over my frost-glazed skin as I struggled to collect myself. No. Not her too._

 _Erza Scarlet glared at me through what remained of her face, only half of her body visible from beneath the icy weight that pinned her down._

 _"You betrayed our trust, Gray." Lucy was sitting up on the decimated bar table, her head twisted at an odd angle as her blackened, swollen tongue lolled out of the corner of her mouth. The absence of her arms made her seem mechanical, like a mannequin with a malfunctioning factory setting._

 _"You bastard! I thought you cared!"_

 _"Obviously not. Look at him! Pathetic, weak, and useless!"_

 _"Disgusting little coward! Couldn't own up to your feelings, could you?"_

 _They sneered and growled at me as their broken bodies lurched and came closer and closer, intent on trapping me within my own imagination._

 _What? Imagination...there is no_ _—you are lying—_

 _Fool! Look at what's laid out before you! This is all your fault!_

 _I trembled violently and shook my head back and forth, backing away from the mutilated corpses staggered towards me. No, no, no. This wasn't my fault. I didn't do this. I couldn't do this._

 _"Liar," the blackened lips of what was supposed to be Lucy hissed, spraying spittle and blood as her lolling eyes glared at me. "You're nothing but a liar."_

 _Erza's clouded eyes fixed on me, sending a violent chill down my spine. "You betrayed us all. Don't you see what you've done?"_

 _A deep and feral, broken snarl sounded from the trembling, bleeding form of the Dragon Slayer at my feet. His skin writhed and swelled over his rotting frame as he began to decay before my very eyes. "You've killed us, Gray. And it's all your fault."_

 _"No, no, no!" I backed away even farther, my breathing dangerously fast as my head began to swim. "No! I didn't do this! I didn't do this!"_

 _The world began to tilt on its axis, and I was struggling to retain my balance. An aching fire was rapidly making its way through my body, and I was gasping for the breath that no longer wanted to come to me._

 _"You killed us, Gray."_

 _"It's all your fault?"_

 _"Why won't you admit it? You know you loved it."_

 _I was shaking violently, my heart racing and the blood roaring in my ears. It was just a dream. Just a dream._

 _"You ignorant fool!" What remained of Erza's corpse was jerking and attempting to rise to its feet as her muddy brown eyes bore a hole in my chest. "You think this is a dream? This will be your reality sooner than you know it!"_

 _What? No, I couldn't_ _—no, I wouldn't_ _—_

 _"Liar!"_

 _"Liar!"_

 _"Liar!"_

 _I was trembling violently, and I found it harder and harder to breathe with each passing second. No. It wasn't real. This is all just an illusion to confuse me. It was all just a lie._

 _"Just a lie?" Lucy's corpse moaned, flapping it swollen, distended tongue at me. "Is it just a lie that I ended up this way? That you will, no doubt, be the one to do this to me?"_

 _Erza chimed in, her voice dark and dangerous and holding a steadily rising power. "Is it a lie that I will die crushed beneath the weight of your ice?"_

 _Heat boiled around my feet, and my eyes strayed to the Dragon Slayer's molded body. "You mean to tell me that since I die this way, impaled over and over and over as you laugh at me, you will only believe that it is a lie?"_

 _The world lurched again, and bile rose in the back of my throat as I swayed unsteadily. "No...I can't_ _—I won't do this! You can't make me!"_

 _"Make you?" the corpses hissed, glaring at me through maggot-infested, milky eyes. "We won't make you do a thing."_

 _Without warning, a large and heavy hand appeared on my shoulders, and none other than Natsu stood behind me. His bloated body loomed over me, his fetid and damp breath lapping at my skin with a vicious ferocity. "We're only helping you give into your desires."_

 _"You know you want it."_

 _"Don't think to lie, Gray. You want us all dead."_

 _"It's never been clearer."_

 _"And you want to do even worse things to me, don't you?" Natsu hissed, flakes of skin falling to the ground as he reached down to take my hands in his own. I shuddered as large, rotten fingers traced over my own. His body pressed against mine, and the sound of crackling skin met my ears as I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. "Don't deny it. We both know you want it. To take me and pin me to the ground..."_

 _My mind was racing, and the blood was roaring in my ears. I was hopelessly attracted to Natsu, and even this demented, twisted version of him knew it. There would be no going back once I took what was mine._

 _"See? There you go," the animated corpse of the Dragon Slayer muttered as a haze of heat surrounded his body. His skin was peeling away and falling even faster, and I found myself watching in a strange sort of morbid and macabre interest. Even with his decaying corpse in front of me, Natsu was still as handsome as ever._

 _"Nothing but flesh and bones, are you?" Erza crooned, a dark liquid starting to leak out from the hidden pores in her skin. "A simple-minded human with nothing but his own twisted libidos and desires in sight."_

 _"Oh, Erza. What else did you think he was?" Lucy sang, her head tilting jerkily to the side. A slab of flesh fell from the side of her face, and she began to give off a noxious odor. "It's in his nature to give into his desires."_

 _Heat washed over me in a violent, relentless wave, and then I was sinking to my knees. I could still feel the weight and presence of the monster posing as Natsu behind me, his horrid breath tickling at the back of my neck and his fingers tracing patterns over my sides that had me shuddering._

 _"Give in," the broken form of my teammate growled, pressing his body roughly against mine. "Give into what you want_ _—to what you need."_

 _"No!" I jerked back from the monster pretending to be my Natsu, pretending to be my love. "You're not him! This isn't what I want!"_

 _Erza and Lucy began to laugh, their bodies shaking wildly. Over on the far end of the bar counter, Lucy's leg and hand began to wave and flap in the thick, cloying air._

 _"He's still trying to fight it. Tell us, Gray."_

 _Suddenly they were all crowding around me, a horrific collection of rotten flesh and blackened tongues and oozing lips._

 _"Why are you fighting against a cause that created you?"_

* * *

"Natsu, why don't you sit down? You're making me nervous with the way you're pacing."

The Dragon Slayer muttered something beneath his breath, ignoring the blonde's attempts to placate him. His earlier encounter with Freed and Bickslow had left him restless and jittery, and he had taken to pacing the length of the room they were in. Having not wanted to move too far from their ailing teammate, Makarov had opened up a room nearby so they were close in the event that anything should happen.

"Why don't you listen to her, Natsu? Wearing out a path in the floor will not rouse Gray out of unconsciousness." Erza stood with her back against the wall, her vibrant hair spilling over her shoulders and her deep brown eyes questioning and demanding all at the same time.

"Why do they think I had something to do with this?" Natsu growled out, baring his teeth in a snarl. "What makes them think that I could have done something to Gray?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're his rival," Lucy muttered, widening her eyes to further prove her point.

The Dragon Slayer shook his head, concentration and determination creasing his brow. "That's not what I'm talking about, Lucy! That Freed guy seems to think that I had some part in this! Why would I? I mean, I don't like droopy eyes, but I don't not like him that much."

Titania straightened and moved to place an armored hand on the pinkette's shoulder, a faint smile curling back the corner of her mouth. "You're overthinking this. How about we go out and clear our heads for a bit? We could all use it."

Natsu's frown deepened even more, but to their surprise, he nodded. "I'm hungry, so let's go. You're treating us, Lucy."

"What—? Natsu, don't volunteer people like that! Why don't you treat us, then?"

"I'm out of money."

"Then don't offer other people up as compensation!"

Erza smiled as she watched the two bicker, crossing her arms over her chest. Her mood darkened slightly as she sensed a nagging darkness in the air, however, and she quietly excused herself to head into the makeshift infirmary where their comrade was being kept.

Crimson eyes bored into the Requip wizard as she stepped into the room. "Erza Scarlet. What are you doing here?"

"Porlyusica." Erza nodded tightly and glanced down at the unconscious man. "What is this darkness I am sensing?"

Gray was still laid out on the bed, but now he was stretched out on his side. The blankets were tangled around his long and lean body, drenched with sweat even as a violent wintry aura surrounded the man. His breathing was hoarse and shaky as he trembled visibly, his raven hair plastered to his forehead as he moaned and writhed in his sleep.

"I am surprised you noticed," the healer mused, her frown lessening slightly as she gazed down at the ice wizard. "Whatever Gray is dreaming about is having a negative effect on his physical body."

"Is some type of scan out of the question?" Titania murmured, letting out a tense breath. "Wouldn't that be able to determine what is wrong?"

Porylusica shook her head, her long and bony fingers tapping against the fabric of her cloak. "Despite my previous efforts, I cannot seem to find the physical ailment that Gray currently has. There is nothing I can do for the moment."

"Physical ailment?" Erza's eyes narrowed to slits as she fixed her darkening stare on the healer. "Do you mean to tell me that this sickness very well may be nothing but a mental illness?"

"Quite possibly." The pinkette rose to her feet with a groan as her stiffened joints protested. "Gray is stable for the moment. I suggest that you make some sort of arrangement to keep yourself busy while I discuss some things with Makarov."

And with that, the woman was gone.

Erza frowned deeply as her gaze wandered back over to her teammate. Frost had begun to glaze the bed, making her suspicions arise. Freed had placed magic-detaining charms around the ice wizard's bed, so she could not help but wonder why or how his powers had slipped through the cracks.

Turning and heading out of the room, the Requip wizard met up with Natsu and Lucy in front of the guild.

"What took you so long? I'm starving, you know," Natsu whined, stamping his feet like an incensed animal.

"I believe a rain check is in call," Titania stated coolly. "I just found out that I have some other things to do. I trust that you will find something—other than fighting—to keep yourself occupied in the meantime?" When they both nodded—albeit grudgingly, in some cases—the redheaded powerhouse hummed in affirmation and turned to head back into the guild.

She had to find Freed and find out what was wrong.

* * *

 **Any errors, feel free to point them out. I speed-typed the last section, so there may be a few I didn't catch. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
